Te Amo O Te Quiero
by BookJunkie
Summary: Oneshot! Just a bit of JonesyXNikki fluff for Valentine's day. Spanish mistake in my story: It should be BUENAS noches. Oops! Also, when I wrote this I thought it was Ronnie not Robbie... ah hah...


Te Amo O Te Quiero

No, this isn't in Spanish. Because 'Garcia' is such a famous Spanish last name, I thought I'd do a story where Jonesy's youngest brother (Ronnie) is just starting to learn Spanish from their parents and Jonesy has to help out. It's mainly NikkiXJonesy fluff though.

Happy Valentine's Day everybody!

Nikki glanced over at Jonesy on the other side of the couch. She was a bit reluctant to come over when Jonesy told her he was babysitting his two younger brothers while his dad and Jen's mom went out for the night, but so far it had been a rather nice evening. Jonesy had told Diego straight off to respect Nikki (and not to stare at her breasts) or he would black mail him (knowing about some certain 'magazines' under his brother's bed) and he promised he would rent Ronnie a movie to make him behave. They all had a good time watching some PG rated movies (Ronnie excited about watching _PG_ movies, it was so grown up) and Nikki had laughed so hard at one point that she had spilled popcorn everywhere, making the others howl as well.

It was starting to get pretty late and Jonesy turned to his youngest brother. "Ronnie, time for bed. No stalling or goofing off, okay?" he looked sternly over at the boy whom was giving him a completely angelic smile. "Diego, can you tuck Ronnie in?" After getting a nod form his other brother, Jonesy walked over to Ronnie and picked him up. He gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Buenos noches, te quiero," he told him as he set him down. The little one repeated the phrase and scampered out of the room, already giggling and imagining all the trouble he could cause before he actually went to sleep, with Diego following close behind. Jonesy shook his head calling, "don't forget to brush your teeth!" and strode back over to the couch.

Nikki looked over at Jonesy, puzzled. "What did that mean?" she asked him.

Jonesy looked back at her, equally puzzled. "Uh, that he should take that plastic thing with the bristles on it and…"

Nikki sighed, exasperated, and rolled her eyes. "No, not that part! What you said in Spanish. I know that 'buenos noches' means 'good night', but what does tea… tea…" she paused trying to think of the word.

"_Te_ quiero. It's how you say, 'I love you' to friends and family. Normally I'd just say it in English, but that boy needs all the practise he can get while my dad teaches him Spanish," Jonesy explained to her, starting to day dream about a pretty girl with violet hair.

"Oh. Well if that's how you say it to friends and family, how to you say it to someone who you're in love with?" Nikki asked, not looking directly at Jonesy.

"Huh? Sorry, I spaced out there. What'd you say?"

"Oh, nothing. It wasn't important," Nikki quickly covered her ass.

"Come on, tell me!" Jonesy grinned, a new glint in his eye.

"No! It was really nothing! I… I was just mumbling…" she looked at Jonesy fearful of what he was going to do next.

Jonesy seemed satisfied with her answer at first, but just as Nikki was relaxing a bit he lunged at her and started tickling her unmercifully. "Come on! Just tell me!" he shouted, above her giggles.

Nikki squealed. Her eyes were brimming with tears and her ribs were starting to hurt. "Please… please Jonesy… I… can't… breath…" she managed through her laughter.

Jonesy stopped, but didn't take his hands from Nikki's waist. He still had that stupid grin on his face and his eyes gleamed with laughter. Those same eyes connected with Nikki's and found a new expression, something the latter couldn't quite place, but at the same time made her blush a deep red. She became all too aware of their position.

"Are you going to tell me what you said now?" Jonesy asked in a hushed tone, not taking his eyes away from the girl he was nearly sitting on.

Nikki pried her eyes away from his and swallowed. Mumbling, she told him the truth, "I asked how you say 'I love you' to someone you're in love with…" she trailed off.

Jonesy paused before replying, "Oh, you say 'Te amo'." He slowly and reluctantly went back to his side of the couch.

Nikki sat up and looked at the floor. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Nikki, I… um… Listen… I've been thinking and I think…" Jonesy stuttered, but was interrupted by his dad bursting in the room.

"Hey guys! Sorry to barge in like this, but Candy wanted me to get a purse she'd borrowed from her friend and left here…" Mr. Garcia explained while walking through the room. It was pretty obvious that he wasn't really paying attention to the teens because even as he walked out of the room he was still explaining the story.

Jonesy turned to Nikki and was just about to start over when his dad interrupted again, this time with a purse in his hand, and walked out of the room the other way. He was still explaining why he was here to them as he drove away in his car.

Jonesy paused and listened for a few minutes, expecting an interruption, before he slid a little closer to Nikki on the couch. "Nikki, just listen okay? This is really important. I've been thinking for a while that… well…" Jonesy looked into Nikki's eyes and finished softly, "Te amo."

Nikki's heart skipped a beat as she looked into Jonesy's eyes. She bit her lip, and played 'pros and cons' in her head. Taking a deep breath she replied, "I think I love you too Jonesy." She smiled.

Jonesy grinned. He caught her hands and seemed about to say something when he frowned. "¿Te amo o te quiero?"

Nikki laughed slightly. "Wanna make sure, huh Jonesy?" At his sheepish nod she told him firmly, "Te amo, and don't you forget it."

Grinning again, Jonesy began to slowly move towards her. Nikki expected what was coming and closed her eyes, Jonesy doing so also…

"Ronnie's asleep – whoa!" Diego exclaimed when he came into the living room. "Hope I'm not interrupting something!" He smirked.

Jonesy let out a frustrated groan and got up, glaring at Diego. Sensing a fight the younger boy put up his hands in a peaceful gesture and left.

Nikki pulled Jonesy back onto the couch and, before anyone could disrupt the moment again, she pinned him against the couch and kissed him passionately. Afterwards she got up and looked down at a stunned Jonesy. She bent down and nuzzled his neck before whispering in his ear. Jonesy quickly got up and let her lead him out of the room.


End file.
